


Needles took you Down.

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Head-Canon, Light Angst, Multi, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Capital had strict rules against piercings. Tattoos, scarification, and other body modifications were all fine, but piercing just weren’t. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Otherwise known as the one where members of the rebellion decide to get piercings to show the Capital they will no longer stand down.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles took you Down.

**Author's Note:**

> This story does (obviously) contain descriptions of piercings, so if that makes you squeamish, you have been warned!

**Katniss**

Katniss is obviously the first to get pierced. She is the Mockingjay, after all. Initially, Cinna had suggested simple gold studs in her lobes, but she wanted something big; something that the Capital would _have_ to notice. So she got an industrial. 

It suited her so well, she didn’t think twice of the gold arrow through her ear when she was styled for the Quarter Quell. Something gold for all of them. 

**Peeta**

Naturally, Peeta would have to get pierced as well… eventually. No one thought he would be the second to volunteer (for lack of better words), but he was. He went for something simple. Teeny-tiny diamond studs that would just be noticed. Katniss had scoffed at him, and Gale had laughed. But Peeta didn’t care. For the first time since the 74th, Peeta didn’t care what Katniss had to say.

**Johanna**

Johanna is the third person to get pierced. Unlike Peeta and Katniss, Johanna wanted something that would be in the Capital's face. So, she got her septum pierced. She didn’t stop there, though. No. She began stretching it, thriving on the looks of disgust the Capital people gave her each time she went up a size.

After the war, she continued to stretch, going up a size every year on the anniversary of Finnick’s death.

**Finnick**

When news of the Piercing Campaign (as the rebellion liked to call it) reached Finnick, he instantly agreed. For Finnick, it would be a way of reclaiming his body. A subtle blow at President Snow, who had done everything in his power to keep Finnick ‘unmarked and untouched’. He didn’t tell anyone what he was getting, not even Annie, and had said they would have to wait until the Opening Ceremonies to see it.

Finnick had gotten his navel pierced.

**Annie**

Annie Cresta was often overlooked, and never taken seriously. To everyone but Johanna and Cinna, she was just Finnick’s Mad Wife. So, did it really surprise her when Coin had been reluctant to allow her a piercing? No. But she got it anyways. Inspired by Finnick, Annie mustered up all her courage, and went through with it.

When Finnick and her were finally reunited, the first thing he noticed was the gold hoop through the top of her right ear. He had loved it, and cried a little when Annie told him why she had it done.

_“It’s for you, Finnick. For you, and Jo, and Cinnamon, and our future children.”_

She later got a septum piercing to match Johanna’s after the war.

**Prim**

Prim wasn’t supposed to get a piercing. She wasn’t a key member of the rebellion, but she did it anyways. She went down and asked to get her ears pierced, and the piercer reluctantly agreed. Originally, Prim had planned to only get her first lobes done, like Peeta, but she walked away with three.

In the first one, she had a pair of birds, representing Katniss. Somehow, she also found herself with a pair of cat studs, and would often replace the birds for them, to irritate her sister. In her seconds, she had little stars, representing her mother. In her thirds, she had a small pair of angels, which Peeta had gotten for her, representing her dad. 

When Prim died, she was wearing her birds. And so, when Katniss was back in Twelve, she pierced her own lobes, and wore the cat studs day and night. To this day, she hasn’t taken them out once.

**Effie**

Effie had been very squeamish about the whole piercing affair, and thus refused to get pierced. It wasn’t until after Prim’s death, that Effie decided she needed to have a scar like everyone else. She settled on a Monroe. It suited her quite well, and was in a place she would never be able to hide. When asked by the younger generations why she had a diamond on her face, she would simply say: _I was once part of something amazing. Something that changed the world. This is how I show my pride, and pay my respects._

**Gale**

Gale got a lip ring. When it came his turn to be pierced, he remembered how Coin had wanted _Katniss_ to have a lip piercing, as it was something the Capital couldn’t ignore. She refused, flat out refusing any facial piercings. He remembered how she said it would ruin kissing. So when he got his lip ring, it became a reminder that Katniss would never be his, and that was okay.

**Haymitch**

Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, Haymitch had actually been the first to get pierced. It had been an accident, really. Almost fourteen years ago, he had been drunk, again. Lonely and drunk and angry. He wanted to fight back, but he felt so small, too small, to do anything. So he did what he could.

He took a needle, sterilized it with an open flame, then _boop_ in through one, now the other. _Boop_. He stole his mother’s collection of family heirlooms, and used a pair of old, unclean hoop earrings. He then lay down, and continued to drink. Never did he think his nipple piercings would play such an important role in an upcoming rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, even though it was more a series of head-canons. Leave a comment below, please and thank you. And, if you have anything pierced, comment what you have and its meaning (if it has one). I have my first lobes (no meaning), and my right, upper helix, representing strength.


End file.
